Memoria
by Calistaire
Summary: Londres, 2024. Depuis à présent longtemps, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu, laissant le monde sorcier dans une paix encore nouvelle. Elisabeth Drivers, une vieille femme respectable et malicieuse raconte à sa petite fille l'étrange idylle qu'elle a vécu lors de sa propre scolarité, avec un garçon qu'elle décrit elle-même comme quelqu'un d'aussi fascisant qu'effrayant... Tom Jedusor.
1. Prologue

_Tadaaam ! Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! A l'origine, je la publiais dans un site spécialisé dans les fictions d'Harry Potter, sur un compte prêté par une amie. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, impossible de me rendre sur le site, mon ordi m'y bloque l'accès sans que je sache pourquoi ! A cause de ça, impossible de poster la suite, et je trouvais ça dommage. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de poster également la fiction ici, comme ça, elle ne sera pas perdue ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira cette fiction, j'y tiens personnellement beaucoup n_n_

_Ah, et, aussi, peut-être que le rating pourra changer au cours de l'histoire, à vrai dire je ne sais pas encore._  
_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif 8D_

* * *

**Memoria.**  
_Prologue ▬_

Londres, 13 Août 2024.  
Voilà plus de vingt-cinq ans que Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, avait été évincé par Harry Potter, l'élu de la prophétie. Vingt-cinq ans que la vie sorcière avait pris un cours tranquille, dans toute l'Angleterre. Jamais plus on entendit parler des faits divers que produisaient par le passé les sous-fifres de ce mage, que l'ont nommait à l'époque les Mangemorts. Et personne ne les regrettait, non, personne. Tout comme Voldemort.

Ainsi donc, la tranquillité avait depuis longtemps fait place dans le monde sorcier. Années après années, de nouveaux élèves intégraient Poudlard, tandis que d'autres quittaient l'école, pour commencer leur vie, ou continuer de plus longues études pour entamer une grande carrière dans tel ou tel métier. Oui. La tranquillité était de nouveau là. Et la noirceur d'âme qu'avait pu avoir un certain garçon il y a de cela bien des années n'était aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir pour ceux ayant eu la chance ou la malchance de le connaître.

Et le souvenir de ce jeune homme était encore bien présent dans l'une des maisons d'un quartier chic mais terriblement banal de la capitale anglaise. Une maison comme beaucoup d'autres, où justement, une jeune fille, une adolescente de sûrement seize, ou dix-sept ans, se dépêchait pour monter quatre à quatre les marches permettant d'accéder à la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien vite, le regard bleu-azur pétillant de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés tomba sur une petite créature habillée de haillons sales et débraillés, tenant dans ses mains fragiles un petit plumeau aux longues plumes roses, qu'elle serrait si fort contre elle qu'on aurait pu penser que ce simple objet était pour elle comme le plus beau des diamants. En voyant la jeune fille arriver, la petite créature s'approcha d'elle, pour finalement lui couiner d'une petite voix aiguë :

« Mademoiselle Pearl ! Madame a demandé à Kitty de prévenir Mademoiselle qu'elle l'attendrait dans le grenier, Kitty espère qu'elle voudra bien l'y rejoindre, Kitty ne voudrait pas que Madame Elisabeth pense que Kitty n'a pas mené sa requête à bien...  
- Dans le grenier ? D'accord, merci, Kitty. T'en fais pas, je dirais bien à Mamie que tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission !  
- Oh, Kitty remercie grandement Mademoiselle Pearl, Kitty est très reconnaissante, Kitty va tout faire pour que Mademoiselle Pearl passe une très bonne journée en ces lieux, Kitty va se dépêcher de cuisiner le gâteau préféré de Mademoiselle...  
- Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part, Kitty, rigola la jeune femme. Mais tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais...  
- Kitty le sais, mais Kitty le souhaite, cela ferait très plaisir à Kitty !  
- Très bien. D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te tues à la tâche pour ça, hein ! Bien, je vais rejoindre Mamie. A tout à l'heure !  
- Oh, oui, au revoir, Mademoiselle ! »

Pouffant quelque peu de la gentillesse maladive de la petite elfe de maison de sa grand-mère, Pearl Drivers, jeune Serdaigle prête à passer à la rentrée suivante en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard, se hâta de rejoindre son ailleule, cette vieille femme respectable qui restait, même avec l'âge, si pétillante et amusante. Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre le grenier, où elle pu apercevoir de dos celle qu'elle cherchait, assise parmi de gros cartons, entourée par ce qui semblait être de nombreux albums photos.

Ayant sans doute senti sa présence, aussitôt l'adolescente eut-elle posé un pied sur le vieux sol de la pièce, que la vieille femme lui fit d'une voix enjouée sans même se retourner.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, ma petite ! Allez, viens donc fouiller dans mes vieux souvenirs avec moi, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Ce ne fut qu'un rire de sa petite fille qui répondit à la vieille femme. Se hâtant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Pearl adressa un sourire complice à sa grand mère avant de regarder avec avidité tous ces cartons remplis d'albums photos en tout genres. Oui, car Elisabeth Drivers, née Thompson, avait parfaitement raison : Pearl mourrait d'envie de voir toutes ces petites choses qui témoignaient de la jeunesse de sa grand-mère, cette femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle admirait plus que tout au monde. Et ce qu'elle vit d'un premier coup d'oeil ne la déçu point, bien au contraire. De connaître les détails croustillants de la vie à Poudlard de sa chère Grand-Mère... Quelle chose merveilleuse pour elle !

Prenant une première photo au hasard, Pearl pu découvrir une magnifique jeune femme, sûrement de son âge, aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens, aux traits fin et élégants, à la longue chevelure bouclée, d'une teinte mi-blonde, mi-châtin. Portant une robe de soirée aussi rouge qu'élégante, dans une pièce qu'elle-même connaissait bien, elle souriait allègrement tout en adressant de petit coucous devant elle. En voyant cela, le regard de Pearl s'illumina, se tournant alors vers la mère de son père, pour lui faire :

« Tu étais membre du Club de Slug ?!  
- Eh oui, répondit malicieusement la vieille femme, dans un petit éclat de rire qui semblait, même de sa bouche, presque enfantin. Je ne te cache pas que cela ne m'a pas toujours fait plaisir, en particulier lorsque je voulais éviter d'autres des membres de ces soirées. Mais ce vieux Slugurn est quelqu'un de si amusant !  
- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu étais vraiment belle, en tout cas. Tous les garçons devaient te courir après !  
- Me courir après ? Oh, Merlin, non, et grand bien m'en face ! Il est vrai que j'avais quelques admirateurs, mais cela me rendait si indifférente que je ne me rendais même pas compte des sentiments qu'ils me vouaient, avant qu'on ne m'ouvre les yeux là dessus !  
- Ca ne m'étonnes même pas de toi ! rit la jeune fille. Tu étais à Gryffondor, c'est ça ?  
- C'est exactement cela. Une maison qui m'allait parfaitement pour ma fierté exacerbée, ce qui d'ailleurs pouvait me rendre détestable, d'après les dires d'un garçon que j'ai pu connaître là-bas, pouffa la vieille femme d'un air nostalgique.  
- Ah oui, un garçon t'as dit ça ?  
- Oh, il n'y a pas que ça qu'il ait pu me dire de blessant... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à me débarrasser de lui, si je puis dire...  
- Qui était-ce ? Demanda alors Pearl, intéressée. Grand-père ? »

Pearl ne sut pas vraiment si ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide ou non, pour n'avoir jamais connu son grand-père, celui-ci ayant connu la mort lors de la première guerre contre Lord Voldemort, mais apparemment, elle venait de se tromper, au vu de l'éclat de rire qui venait de prendre sa chère grand mère, rire qui dura par ailleurs de longues secondes. Finalement, une fois les nombreux spasms passés, et la respiration calmée, elle put répondre à sa petite fille, non sans un grand sourire :

« Ton grand-père ! Oh, mais non, alors ça non ! Ce cher Ronan, il était d'une telle timidité, jamais il n'aurait été capable de me dire cela sans rougir, bafouiller et s'excuser à la seconde ! Et encore !  
- Qui donc, alors ? rit la jeune femme.  
- C'était un garçon de mon année. Un Serpentard, pour plus de précision.  
- Un seprpentard ? Répéta Pearl dans un rictus dégoûté. Tu était amie avec un Serpentard ?  
- Non, nous n'étions pas amis. D'une certaine façon, et assez paradoxalement, notre relation était plus forte qu'une simple amitié. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas même que nous étions véritablement amants. Je ne sais pas ce que nous étions, à vrai dire. Notre relation était si complexe, si étrange... Une sorte de mélange entre rivalité et... peut-être tentation.  
- Tu l'aimais ?  
- Oh, oui. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que j'ai pu aimer ce garçon. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un que j'ai pu détester ce garçon. Et il me le rendait bien. Même si je doute qu'il ait pu ressentir pour moi autre chose que de la haine pure et simple. Une haine bien particulière, si tu veux mon avis...  
- Oulalah, c'est compliqué, tout ça ! Mais, il était beau, au moins ? Non parce que sinon...  
- Eh bien, fit doucement la vieille femme, en regardant malicieusement sa petite fille. Tu vas me le dire par toi même !  
- Par moi... ?  
- Après tout, je suis sûr que dans tout ce fouillis, doit bien se trouver une petite photo de celui qui fut l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard, toutes époques confondues ! »

Impressionnée par la dernière révélation de sa grand-mère à propos de ce fameux garçon, la jeune femme se contenta de suivre d'un œil vigilant le moindre mouvement que pouvait faire son ailleule qui ne cherchait pas tellement méthodiquement dans l'un des cartons devant elles. Tout en fouillant, la vieille femme marmonnait dans sa barbe quelques petits mots, comme « Non, ce n'est pas toi. » ou encore « mais ou te caches-tu ? », ce qui fit sourire la jeune Pearl. Sa grand-mère était une personne si fantastique, à son sens ! Et puis, enfin, la vieille femme sembla trouver l'objet de ses recherches, s'exclamant d'un petit « Euréka » chantonnant. Elle regarda alors cette photo une ou deux petite secondes, une expression dont Pearl ne pourrait donner aucune définition sur le visage. Tournant alors les yeux vers sa petite fille, elle lui tendit la photo dans un mince sourire, tout en déclarent d'un ton ironiquement solennel :

« Ma chère petite, je te présente le beau, le grand, le talentueux Tom Jedusor, l'élève le plus apprécié par tout le monde à mon époque ! »

Curieuse et intéressée, Pearl se dépêcha de prendre la photo et de découvrir ce fameux jeune homme... Et elle ne fut pas du tout déçue, lorsqu'elle vit, assis à une table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'elle reconnu sans mal, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi bruns que son regard. Ce fameux Tom Jedusor était sans conteste un garçon très séduisant, et très sérieux vu la manière dont il étudiait sur la photo, tout en jetant quelques petits regards agacés devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !  
- Beau, oui. Sans conteste, Tom était beau. Et c'est cela, ajouté à son charisme et à son intelligence qui fit de lui la coqueluche de la majorité des filles et même des professeurs, à Poudlard, tandis que les garçons lui vouaient en général un respect sans faille.  
- Eh ben, il avait la belle vie !  
- Oui. Dommage qu'il ne s'en ait jamais rendu compte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tom Jedusor, ma petite, était un jeune homme aussi fascinant qu'effrayant. Il... Ne voyait que le côté sombre du monde. Il ne connaissait pas les bons sentiments. Pour lui, tout n'était que noirceur et amertume. Et c'est cela, qui a fait de ce garçon quelqu'un de très dangereux. J'ai finis par m'en rendre compte, évidemment. Mais il était bien trop tard pour espérer le faire changer.  
- Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il a finit ?  
- Oh, je crois que si je te disais cela, tu ne me croirais pas, ma petite. Il te faudrait pour espérer cela un bon nombre de détails.  
- Eh bien vas-y, alors ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec entrain, avide d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Je veux tout savoir ! Du début à la fin ! Tous les détails ! »

Devant tant d'entrain devant l'enfant de son propre enfant, Elisabeth rit de nouveau d'une manière si joyeuse et enfantine, une manière si propre à elle-même. Et puis, elle s'arrêta. Prit une nouvelle photo que Pearl ne parvint pas à voir. Elle sourit, d'une manière pleine de nostalgie, avant de souffler :

« Il se trouve que j'avais exactement le même âge que toi lorsque Tom et moi avons... Fait connaissance, dira-t-on. Le premier septembre de notre sixième année, dans le Poudlard Express. De tout cela, je m'en souviendrais je pense toute ma vie, tout comme tous les autres souvenirs le concernant.  
- Raconte-moi, Mamie, raconte-moi !  
- Mais bien sûr, que je vais te raconter, ma petite, rigola la vieille femme. J'avais compris que tu te languissais de cette histoire, tu sais ! »

De nouveau la vieille femme rit de bon cœur. Et puis, après un petit soupire nostalgique, elle mit toute sa mémoire en place pour se souvenir chronologiquement tous les événement qu'elle allait ressortir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Regardant de nouveau sa petite fille, dont l'expression exprimait sans peine son impatience, elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença son récit...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de regards

Tadadam ! Qu'avons-nous déjà là ? Le premier chapitre de Memoria. :) Ici, le début de la longue histoire d'Elisabeth pour sa petite fille, qui commence avec la première « vraie rencontre » entre la gryffondor et le serpentard... Enjoy ;D !  
Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Memoria.**  
_Chapitre un : Une histoire de regards ▬_

1er Septembre 1942

Comme je te l'ai dis, ma petite, c'est le premier septembre de ma sixième année, que Tom et moi nous nous sommes véritablement rencontrés. C'était en 1942. Oh, bien sûr, avant cela, je connaissais bien Tom Jedusor. Qui ne le connaissait pas, au sein de Poudlard, après tout ? Lui qui était connu comme l'élève modèle parmi les élèves modèles... Et puis, pour avoir été de la même année que lui, c'est plus d'un cours que j'ai partagé avec lui. Mais, à vrai dire, à part une ou deux politesses d'usages, les rares fois où je me trouvais être en binôme avec lui, faisaient qu'il était pour moi, même si je connaissais son nom, comme un total inconnu. Mais cela me convenait bien. En fait, avant cela, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à Tom, à l'instar de nombreuses de mes camarades. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un... Garçon parmi d'autres. Certes plus brillant, mais quelle importance ? Il m'était indifférent autant que je lui étais indifférente, et cela nous convenait bien.

Mais tout cela a changé, et ce, par un simple regard, une simple phrase de ma part. Mais quelle phrase ! J'étais connue à l'époque pour ma spontanéité sans égale, qui me faisait dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête à la seconde même, et Tom n'y a pas échappé ! Ce qui, sur le coup, l'a beaucoup surpris, je peux te le dire. Je me trouvais dans le long couloir du train, lorsque c'est arrivé, en compagnie d'Edward Willys, mon meilleur ami de l'époque, lui aussi Gryffondor de sixième année. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé d'Edward. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux noisettes. Il était gentil, taquin, drôle, et intelligent. Oh, bien sûr il avait des défauts, cet Edward. Mais vois-tu, à l'époque, je ne les voyais pas, tant je me pensais être amoureuse de lui. Je l'avais rencontré durant ma première année, le pauvre, étant un né-moldu, était perdu, dans tout ce monde sorcier qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Je suis alors venue à sa rencontre. Et notre amitié à germée dès cet instant, pour ne faire que grandir avec le temps. Et a cause de cela, je me sentais très mal, d'être amoureuse de lui, car je ne voulais en aucun cas briser toute cette belle complicité. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de ne rien lui dire.

Mais revenons-donc à nos moutons. J'étais donc avec Edward, lors de... « l'incident ». Lui, marchait tout à fait normalement, mais moi, simplement pour lui faire face dans nos discutions, m'était mise à marcher à reculons, livres dans les bras, et ce, sans regarder où j'allais, bien évidemment. Dès lors qu'on sait cela, il n'est pas très difficile de deviner la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, ma petite, tu as deviné juste : Arrivé un moment, un obstacle percuta violemment mon dos. Si violemment que tous mes livres tombèrent à mes pieds. En me retournant, tout en exclamant maladroitement des excuses, c'est à Tom que je fis face. Après m'avoir fixé une petite seconde, il se contenta de me sourire, avant de ramasser mes livres. Moi, je demeura immobile, restant là, à le fixer curieusement. Je pense qu'avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, il s'imaginait sûrement être en face d'une de ces filles si amoureuses de lui qu'elles n'osaient dire un seul mot en sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si je restait muette, c'était tout simplement parce que d'aussi près, un détail le concernant ne m'avait pas échappé, et autant dire qu'il m'intriguait beaucoup. Lorsque Tom se releva pour me tendre mes livres, toujours dans ce même sourire, ma seule réaction fut de murmurer des remerciements, de prendre doucement ce qu'il me tendait, tout en le scrutant toujours de la même manière curieuse. Je pense que c'est là qu'il a compris que mon comportement n'avait rien a voir avec de la timidité ou un quelconque amour. Et je crois d'ailleurs également que j'ai commencé à beaucoup l'agacer lorsqu'il a compris cela. Mais gardant toujours bonne figure, c'est dans un sourire un peu forcé qu'il m'a dit cela...

« Ehm... Il... Il y a un problème ?  
- Tes yeux... je me suis contenté de murmurer après une petite seconde de silence. Ta bouche sourit, mais pas ton regard. Ca te rend... Assez faux. »

Eh oui. Voilà donc ce que j'avais remarqué chez Tom. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et le simple manque de vie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il étirait ses zygomatiques rendait ses sourires beaucoup moins honnêtes. C'est quelque chose de très difficile à remarquer, évidemment. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment j'ai pu voir cela. Je suppose que c'est d'être juste en face de lui à cet instant qui a permis cela. En tout cas, une chose est sûre ma petite : Tom ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de ma part ! Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai pu comprendre de suite, à la vue du regard qu'il m'a lancé. Un mélange d'étonnement, de défiance, et de beaucoup d'autres choses que je n'avais pu identifier. Nous sommes restés là, à nous regarder de manières différentes, dans un mutisme sans égal, durant de bonnes secondes. Et puis, finalement, ce fut lui-même qui stoppa cet instant, souriant cette fois-ci en y incluant le regard, mais d'une manière donnant froid dans le dos, tout en déclarant doucement :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Thompson. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise, et pour cause ! Jamais je me serais doutée qu'il puisse se souvenir de mon nom, enfin, de mon nom de jeune fille en vue de l'époque, surtout pour les rares fois où nous avons pu nous... côtoyer, et là encore le mot est bien trop grand à mon sens. Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas très étonnant de sa part. Se tenir au courant de chaque personne, se souvenir de toutes personnes croisées, même les plus insignifiantes, voilà quelque chose qui lui ressemblait bien.

Enfin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurions été capable de nous toiser sans sourcilier de la sorte. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais personnellement, j'attendais simplement et patiemment qu'il baisse les yeux le premier, ma fierté ne voulant pas être celle qui dévie le regard, cela pouvant être pris comme un signe de faiblesse par rapport à la personne. Eh oui, comme je te l'ai dis, j'étais une jeune fille si fier, si orgueilleuse... A l'époque, je dirais même que ce gros défaut, qui néanmoins pouvait être quelques fois une qualité, était une des principales choses qui me faisait réagir. Rares étaient les fois où ma fierté n'était pas prise en compte dans mes choix ! Et puis, son regard à la fois méfiant et perçant était si dérangeant... Mais pas forcément dérangeant dans le mauvais côté de la chose... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais bon. Malheureusement, et à mon plus grand malheur, je fus tout de même la première a détourner les yeux. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure, en même temps, car Edward, resté muet jusque là, venait de m'adresser la parole.

« Bon, Lizzie, je conçois parfaitement que ta libido ait besoin de satisfaction, mais les filles nous attendent, et-  
- DE QUOI, ma libido ?! Je me suis exclamée en me tournant en direction d'Edward aussi vite que je le pu, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Ça va pas, j'suis pas comme ça, moi !  
- Ouais, ben en attendant, on doit y aller, nous, alors tu vas me suivre, ma grande !  
- Ta grande, elle t'envoie balader là où elle pense !  
- C'est ça. »

Et c'est de cette manière si délicate et digne de lui-même qu'Edward parvenu à cet instant de me défaire de Tom. Eh oui, car profitant sûrement du fait d'avoir réussit à avoir toute mon attention, il m'a alors prise par le bras pour m'emmener de force là où on se dirigeait avant tout ce ramdam, à savoir dans le compartiment où se trouvait nos amies, certaines de mes colocataires depuis maintenant six ans. Durant une bonne vingtaine de mètres, j'ai pu sentir brûler dans mon dos le regard si particulier de Tom. Mais, malgré mon envie aussi irrésistible qu'inexpliquée, je me suis efforcée de ne pas me retourner. Pourquoi ? Oh, et bien... Par fierté, encore une fois, sans aucun doute...

Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps, Edward et moi, à trouver le compartiment tant recherché, après ça. Et aussitôt avons-nous ouvert la porte, qu'un bon litre d'eau vint nous recevoir, eau sortant bien évidemment des baguettes de nos amies, trouvant sans doute très drôle le fait de nous asperger d'eau gelée pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Enfin, Edward, pour sa part, a effectivement trouvé ça très hilarant, se contentant d'éclater de son rire joyeux, avant d'aller rejoindre les troubles-faits pour les câliner, encore trempé jusqu'aux os, en guise de vengeance. Moi, pour ma part, même si je dois avouer avoir tout de même bien rit devant leur propre hilarité, ai quand même été un peu plus vexée que mon meilleur ami, les insultant allègrement de tout ce qui me passait par la tête, avant de sortir ma baguette de ma poche pour nous sécher, Edward et moi, dans un petit soupire réprobateur.

C'est seulement après cela que je me suis assise à leurs côtés, à ces trois petites pestes facétieuses que j'aimais tant. Je pense que je t'ai déjà parlé d'elles trois, mais, qu'importe, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tout d'abord, nous avions Faith. Faith Richards. Mesurant à peu près la même taille que moi à cette époque là – c'est à dire pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, voire soixante-dix, Faith était une blonde bien mignonne aux yeux d'un vert si beau que j'en étais presque jalouse. C'était aussi celle dont j'étais la plus proche. J'adorais son franc-parlé et sa non-délicatesse. Bon, lorsqu'ils m'étaient destinés, je dois avouer que je les appréciais un peu moins, ces traits de caractère... Mais bon. Venait ensuite Willow Paltodd, dite Will, sûrement la plus téméraire, farceuse et insouciante de notre petite « bande ». Lorsqu'une idée pas tellement recommandable était là, nous pouvions être sûre qu'elle venait d'elle. Ainsi, je n'ai pas tardé à deviner que l'idée de cet accueil aussi, venait d'elle. D'une taille plus petite, elle était brune, aux yeux aussi noirs que pétillants. Et puis, enfin, il y avait Mary, Mary Keggan. A la base, Mary était une fille très associable, et nous avons eu du mal à devenir à ses yeux des amies. Nous n'avions d'ailleurs réussit que l'année passée, quelques heures avant nos BUSES, en l'aidant à retrouver son porte bonheur, un bracelet qu'elle tenait de sa mère décédée, qu'elle avait égaré. Nous avons d'ailleurs faillit être en retard à cause de cela, mais qu'importe, car cela a fait germé notre amitié d'un beau bouton d'or ! Avant cela, elle restait toujours toute seule, sans que nous sachions pourquoi. A ce moment-là, elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec nous, et restait, à notre plus grand malheur, la plus part du temps muette comme une tombe. Mais nous étions quand même ravies de partager notre temps avec cette grande brune aux cheveux presque noirs et aux yeux d'un gris acier aussi pâle que la neige salie par le temps.

Et puis bien sûr, avec toute cette petite bande, il y avait moi et Edward. A part pour Mary, nous étions tous amis depuis notre première année, et il était hors de question pour nous de se perdre de vue, et ce, même après Poudlard. Nous étions naïfs et insouciants, car évidement, la vie en a voulu autrement, pour nous tous. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet, pour l'instant, alors passons. Bien sûr, dans toutes les bandes d'amis, il y en a toujours un plus autoritaire que les autres, rappelant ses amis à l'ordre. Et là, eh bien, c'était moi. Oh, bien sûr, je n'avais rien d'une rabat-joie, et aimais m'amuser tout autant que mes amis, seulement, j'étais toujours la première à voir les limites à ne pas franchir, et était toujours la première à en parler. Mais mes amis ne m'en voulaient pas pour cela, ils s'étaient même habitués à ce que je leur crie gare, parfois même attendant mon signal, si je puis dire. Cela faisait partie de notre petit fonctionnement.

« Eh bah alors, ria alors Faith tandis que je m'asseyais aux côtés de Mary. Vous en avez mit, du temps ! On a même fini par penser que vous saviez ce qu'il vous attendait en entrant !  
- C'est pas ma faute, se défendit alors Edward en me souriant malicieusement. C'est Liz, qui était trop occupée à flirter avec Monsieur-Parfait-en-Tout... »

Encore une fois, j'aurais voulu protester contre ces taquineries, mais, mes amies ont été plus rapides que moi, sur ce coup-là. Se tournant toutes vers moi avec rapidité, même Mary, tandis que Faith et Will s'exclamèrent d'un grand et bruyant « quoi ?! » qui me fit grimacer, je me sentais comme prise au piège à cause d'une simple bêtise déblatérée par Edward. Et bien sûr, les réactions suivantes ne se firent pas attendre.

« T'as flirté avec Jedusor ?! S'est effaré dans un souffle et un rictus dégoûté Will, tandis que Faith faisait mine de prendre ma température.  
- Mais non, roh, ai-je répondu tout en éloignant la main de mon amie de mon front. Vous allez pas croire ce que ce crétin vous raconte, on s'est juste bousculés et puis voilà.  
- Dit-elle alors qu'ils se sont fixé une bonne vingtaine de secondes sans rien dire...  
- Même pas vrai ! Pis t'exagère, c'étaient pas une vingtaine de secondes, c'étaient juste... Trois ou quatre...  
- Même si c'étaient trois ou quatre, fit Faith, c'étaient trois ou quatre secondes de trop, ma p'tite. Il est louche, le Jedusor, trop parfait pour être honnête.  
- Ca, c'est bien vrai !  
- Vous partez bien vite en besogne, les filles, ai-je alors soupiré. C'est pas comme si on s'était soudainement embrassés avec passion, hein, c'était juste un regard échangé. Et puis vu ce que je lui ai sortit, il m'a très probablement prise pour une folle.  
- HAHA ! S'est exclamée Will, victorieuse, en se levant pour me pointer du doigt. Ainsi donc, il n'y a pas eu qu'un regard, il y a aussi eut une parole ! Coupable, tu es coupable ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête, qu'on lui coupe la tête, qu'on lui coupe la tête !  
- Pourquoi on lui couperait la tête ? S'effara Faith, sans comprendre.  
- C'est tiré d'une histoire pour enfants Moldue, rigola Edward. Tu pourrais pas comprendre.  
- Une histoire où on coupe la tête des gens ? Et vous lisiez ça, quand vous étiez petits ? Eh ben, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes si bizarres, vous deux... »

Devant un échange si rocambolesque et pourtant si quotidien pour nous, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il fallait dire qu'entre Will et Edward, les deux né-moldus, et Faith, issue d'une famille de sang-purs, le choc des cultures était presque constant, mais si amusant pour moi, sang-mêlée, qui n'avait donc aucun problème de compréhension d'un des deux mondes. En ce qui concernait Mary, son ascendance était encore un mystère, pour nous, mais nous nous en fichions bien, aucun de nous ne portant grande importance au sang. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur le sujet Tom Jedusor de tout le trajet. Il faut dire que personne ne devait souhaiter en parler, Faith et Will ne le portant pas dans leur cœur, le trouvant beaucoup trop parfait pour qu'il soit blanc comme neige. Et puis, le fait qu'il soit celui ayant accusé Rubeus Hagrid, un de nos amis, d'être celui ayant ouvert la chambre des secrets – histoire que je t'ai déjà raconté beaucoup de fois, ce qui a conduit à son renvoi, leur est resté au travers de la gorge. Edward, lui, était comme moi, indifférent à Tom, s'amusant simplement quelque fois à lui trouver de petits surnoms, tel que « Monsieur-Parfait-en-tout » et autre chose. Quant à Mary, et bien encore une fois, mystère. C'était une jeune fille qui ne parlais pas beaucoup, et oh grand jamais d'elle même. Elle était très secrète, et assez mystérieuse à cause de cela. Il était donc très difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tel ou tel sujet. Mais de nouveau, nous ne lui tenions pas rigueur, et nous l'aimions aussi pour cela. Et puis, nous estimions qu'elle se confierait très certainement lorsqu'elle le voudrait, et nous ne voulions pas la brusquer.

Très vite, arriva le moment où le Poudlard Express stoppa sa course. Impatients d'arriver dans ce lieu qui était pour nous tous comme une seconde maison, nous nous sommes dépêchés de sortir, et comptions vite rejoindre les calèches, lorsqu'Edward remarqua quelque chose qu'il ne nous tarda pas à nous faire voir... Rubeus ! Eh oui, Rubeus, c'était bien lui qui appelait les nouveaux élèves à le rejoindre. Ainsi donc, il avait définitivement réussit à ne pas se faire renvoyer totalement de l'école ! Heureux et surpris de le voir, nous nous sommes alors dépêchés d'aller à sa rencontre pour le saluer et évidemment, en savoir plus sur sa présence.

« Rubé-nounet ! S'était exclamée Will en se dépêchant de le câliner, ignorant la gêne du demi-géant face à ce geste. Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! Alors c'est toi qui fait l'accueil, t'as la classe !  
- Wi-Willow, je suis content moi aussi de te revoir... Tout comme vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !  
- Oh oui, ça, elles étaient bonnes, c'est sûr qu'après les BUSES, ça fait du bien... souffla Edward.  
- Oh, c'est vrai que c'était votre année ! Et alors, vous les avez réussis, j'espère ?  
- BIEN SUR QUE OUI, s'exclama Faith. Tu sais bien que c'est nous les plus forts, HAHA !  
- Oh, eh bien tant mieux, je suis ravi pour vous !  
- Et moi en tout cas, je fis alors, c'est de te voir si souriant, qui me rends heureuse. Après tout ce qui a pu se passer pour toi l'année dernière, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ! »

A cet instant précis, alors que je disais à Rubeus cette phrase, la même sensation d'être regardée, épiée, arriva à moi. Tu sais, celle que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque Tom me regardait partir, dans le train. Étonnée, je me suis alors retournée à la seconde, mais rien. Ni Tom, ni personne d'autre ne me regardait. Et pour avoir été sûre d'avoir bel et bien sentit ce regard tout aussi brûlant que le dernier sur moi, autant dire que je fus un peu septique, sur le coup, continuant à regarder autour de moi quelques petites secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur mes amis.

Finalement, nous qui voulions être les premiers à monter dans les calèches, avons finalement finis les derniers, quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais nous ne le regrettions pas, nous aimions tant notre cher petit – si je puis me le permettre – Rubeus... Un garçon en or, qui n'avait pas mérité toutes ces accusations à tort. A tort, oui, car jamais nous avons douté de son innocence. Après tout, voilà le rôle des amis, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin. Bien vite, nous sommes arrivés à la Grande Salle, cette fois-ci pressés d'apprécier le dîner qui promettait, comme toutes les années, d'être délicieux.

Et puis, alors que j'étais en pleine conversation avec Edward, riant aux éclats à chacune de ses blagues et taquineries, de nouveau, et alors que mon ami commençait à discuter avec Faith, je me sentie observée, fixée, encore de cette même manière. De nouveau sans attendre, j'ai levé mes yeux. Et cette fois, c'est bien sur un regard, je suis tombée. Sur son regard, bien évidemment. Tom. Il était là, de l'autre côté de la salle, assis à sa table, pile en face de moi. Doigts entrelacés devant lui, coudes posés sur la table, je pouvais, malgré la distance, distinguer parfaitement la noirceur de son regard. Mais il ne semblait pas sombre de méchanceté. Il semblait plus... En pleine réflexion. Oui, voilà. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je n'allais pas le soutenir, ce regard. Surtout que je pouvais sentir qu'il n'avait pas simplement les yeux dans le vague, tant la pression de son regard me pesait. De nouveau, notre affrontement visuel dura de longues secondes que j'aurais pu définir comme des heures. Parce que cette fois-ci, il était hors de question pour moi d'être la première à faiblir, et ainsi à détourner les yeux. Une bataille, voilà comment je voyais cela, et mon orgueil faisait que je voulais absolument gagner, même si je devais pour cela ignorer mes amis.

Mais heureusement pour moi, je ne du pas avoir recourt à cela, car cette fois-ci, ce fut Tom le premier à détourner le regard. En effet, un élève semblant plus jeune, sûrement de première année, venait d'arriver à sa rencontre, sûrement pour demander quelque chose à son cher préfet. Toujours est-il qu'il a dès lors été obligé de porter son attention sur ce garçon pour garder bonne figure. Et je peux te dire, ma petite, que j'ai aussitôt pris cela comme une grande victoire, et j'en étais fière, de cette victoire ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer à le regarder, petit air fier, presque hautain sur le visage, sans oublier le petit sourire suffisant. A force de le regarder de la sorte, il a sûrement du se sentir observé. Toujours est-il qu'il lança un nouveau coup d'oeil sur moi. Et si au début ce coup d'oeil était certainement destiné a n'être que furtif, je peux te dire que lorsqu'il a vu la manière dont je le fixais, cela a bien changé. Et c'est là, en voyant son sourcil se hausser, tandis qu'il me regardait toujours de cette manière à la fois sombre et indifférente, que j'ai compris quelque chose.

Si nous avions tout deux gagné une bataille, je venais néanmoins à l'instant d'enclencher la guerre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Autour d'une potion

_Heeeeey ! Vous l'attendiez (ou pas), et le voilà, le deuxième chapitre de Memoria, « Autour d'une potion » ! Enfin vous allez pouvoir savourer les échanges verbaux pas forcément très amicaux entre nos deux compères adorés. Si ce n'est pas génial ! J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) !_

Au fait pour celles et ceux que ça intéresserait, sachez que côté rythme de publication, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le mercredi (mais si j'ai un imprévu ça pourra être un autre jour). J'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc je pense que ce rythme-ci sera le bon... Mais si jamais je vois un jour que la publication rattrape mon avance, peut-être que je retarderait de quelque jours (voire même d'une semaine) la sortie du chapitre suivant... Non parce que, c'est toujours préférable d'avoir une marge, ça sert à ce que l'auteur ne se sente pas comme avec un fusil sous la tempe :D

Bref, je vous ai retenu assez longtemps, place au chapitre !

* * *

**Memoria.**  
_Chapitre deux : Autour d'une potion ▬_

Durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, je suis restée une très bonne élève. Oh, bien sûr, pas aussi brillante que Tom, certes, mais je dois bien avouer que je me défendais plutôt pas mal, côté études. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui a permis de faire de moi une Préfète, ainsi qu'un des premiers membres féminins du Club de Slug. Sans oublier les BUSES que j'ai tous eu, avec même quelques Optimals. En y repensant, à tête froide, je dirais... Je crois que cela a beaucoup joué dans l'intérêt que m'avait porté Tom, ce jour de rentrée 1942. Oui. Je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette intelligence, qu'il connaissait bien, pour être tous deux de même année... je n'aurais été pour lui... Qu'une jeune fille beaucoup trop téméraire, indigne de son attention. Qui sait alors comment il aurait réagit lors de notre première réelle rencontre. Si toute fois elle se serait passée de la même manière. Eh oui, comme quoi, un simple petit trait de caractère peut changer tout le court d'une histoire dans sa totalité.

Oh, bien sûr, à cette époque, à ce moment-là, je ne m'intéressais pas à toutes ces tournures si différentes qu'auraient pu prendre les choses ! Je ne m'intéressais pas au futur, si ce n'est qu'au lendemain, qu'à la semaine, qu'au mois suivant, ce qui me paraissait alors comme très loin dans le temps. Mais voilà une chose qui était tout à fait normale, à cet âge. Même si je me rendais compte que je n'aurais pas tous les jours vingt ans, que je ne serais pas toute ma vie dans la fleure de l'âge, je ne m'imaginais pas encore vieille femme. Et tant bien même j'essayais quelque fois de m'imaginer cela, tout ça restait encore vague dans mon esprit. J'étais insouciante. Tellement insouciante, que même une petite semaine suivant la rentrée, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente du fait d'avoir intentionnellement provoqué Tom, et ainsi d'avoir déclenché comme une guerre entre nous... Je ne m'en faisais pas.

C'est parce qu'à cet instant-là, je ne savais pas encore qui était Tom Jedusor. Je ne savais pas tout ce qu'il allait me faire vivre. Je pense que je m'imaginais seulement qu'on allait de nouveau s'échanger le même genre de regards, peut-être quelques paroles provocantes pendant les cours... Je n'avais bien évidemment pas prévu tout ce qu'il allait se passer, ce que j'allais faire, comment allais-je me comporter avec lui. Je comptais laisser faire le cours du temps. Malheureusement, ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que de son côté, du côté de mon... « adversaire »... C'était très certainement tout le contraire. Quel garçon terriblement calculateur qu'était Tom Jedusor. De ça, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue de suite, bien évidemment. Même si, je dois l'avouer avec le recul, dès la première parole qu'il me lança suite à nos affrontements visuels... J'aurais pu. Oui, j'aurais pu voir, deviner à quel point il avait tout prévu. Tout prévu depuis le début.

Cela s'est passé juste après le petit déjeuner, que j'ai alors partagé avec Edward et Willow. Faith et Mary, quant à elles, étaient toujours dans notre chambre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à l'instar de nous trois, elles n'avaient pas choisi de poursuivre les potions, qui se trouvaient être le cours qu'on allait suivre à ce moment. Nous sortions de la Grande Salle, tous repus et de bonne humeur, près à rejoindre les cachots. Seulement voilà, moi et ma tête de linotte avions encore frappé, et je me suis rendue compte au plus grand damne de mes amis que j'avais oublié mes plumes et mes parchemins. Il fallait donc bien évidemment que je me dépêche de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor pour aller chercher tout cela. J'ai donc assuré mes amis de ne pas s'en faire, d'y aller sans moi, et que je les retrouverai vite. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Sans attendre la moindre réponse de leur part, je me suis dirigée vers les Escaliers, et a commencé à gravir les marches en petites foulées.

Et devine qui, à cet instant précis, était justement en train de descendre ces mêmes escaliers, en compagnie de ses amis ? Eh oui ma petite, tu l'as dans le mille ! C'était Tom, bien évidemment. Je l'avais évidemment remarqué. Mais j'avais décidé de l'ignorer, pour la simple raison que je savais que mes amis me regardaient sûrement partir, et je voulais qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Malheureusement, Tom lui en avait décidé autrement. J'avais déjà senti, de part cette même sensation brûlante que me provoquait chacun de ses regards, qu'il m'avait repérée. Mais je m'imaginais qu'il allait seulement me regarder, étant donné qu'il était avec ses... amis. Mais, non. Oh, bien sûr, il ne ma fait une ode improvisée, ça, non, mais même ces deux petits mots m'a adressés lors de notre croisement m'ont très certainement marqués à jamais.

« Bonjour, Thompson. »

Tu vois, comme je te l'ai dis, rien d'exceptionnel dans ses paroles. Peut-être un peu surprenantes sachant qui il était et à qui il s'adressait, mais, rien de plus. Tu te demandes donc sûrement pourquoi ses paroles m'ont tant marquées, pourquoi j'aurais du comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la même vison de cette guerre que moi ? Eh bien c'est simple, ma petite : Son ton. Le ton qu'il avait pris pour m'adresser son bonjour. Cette voix doucereuse accompagnée de son mince sourire malin que je pus sans difficulté entendre dans sa voix, sans oublier cette manière de me regarder de ces yeux perçants. Ce n'était pas un bonjour comme on en adressait à ses camarades. C'était... Autre chose. Et cela m'a tellement dérouté, qu'à part de le regarder de manière perplexe – ce qui ne fit d'ailleurs qu'augmenter son sourire, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire. Mais nous avons tout deux tracé route, lui en bas de l'escalier, et moi en haut.

Je me suis donc dépêchée tant que possible pour récupérer mes effets, réveillant même au passage les marmottes qui se trouvaient encore dans la chambre, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un oreiller en pleine figure de la part de l'une d'elles ! Enfin. Je me suis dépêchée, oui. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée d'arriver quand même en retard. Oh, de pas beaucoup, seulement d'une minute à peine, voire deux ! Avec d'autres professeurs, j'aurais très certainement eu pour ce retard quelques petites représailles. Mais j'avais la chance, pour être douée en Potions et pour avoir des membres de ma famille intéressants, d'être l'une des élèves favorites de ce bon vieux Slughorn ! Grâce à cela, à peine avais-je prononcé mes excuses pour ce retard qu'il m'avait déjà prié jovialement de rejoindre la seule et unique lace libre qu'il restait.

Sans plus attendre, c'est ce que je fis, rejoignant cette fameuse place libre. Oh, bien sûr, étant en sixième année, nous n'étions plus qu'un petit groupe de dix ou onze personnes, voire moins à continuer les potions, il y avait donc bon nombre de places encore vides de part et d'autre de la pièce. Seulement, depuis la rentrée, le professeur avait pris l'habitude de nous faire travailler en binômes, en vu de la difficulté des potions qu'il nous présentait. Et ainsi, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place aux côtés d'un élève. Et quel élève ! Je ne savais pas, lorsque j'ai découvert qui était mon voisin de table, si c'était le fruit du malheureux hasard ou non, mais je peux te dire, ma petite, que lorsque j'ai vu que c'était Tom qui se trouvait là, à mes côtés... J'ai été surprise, et la encore le mot est très, très faible ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs dévisagé d'une manière qui, encore une fois, lui a provoqué un petit sourire moqueur, alors qu'il me regardait en biais, sans même baisser la tête.

« C'est bien ma veine, ai-je alors marmonné entre les dents pour moi-même.  
- Un problème, Thompson ?  
- Oh, mais non voyons, Jedusor, tout est parfait, penses-tu, je nage dans le bonheur plus plus infime, un rêve éveillé ! Merlin, faites que cela ne finisse jamais ! »

C'est dans un sourire volontairement très forcé que je lui ai - ironiquement bien sûr, répondu cela. Et mon ironie, Merlin sait qu'il la de suite comprise, mais pas forcément appréciée, à la vu du regard noir qui m'a répondu ! Mais je n'en avais que cure, et son regard, je l'avais à peine remarqué, trop occupée à fixer intensément Edward à un ou deux rangs devant nous pour attirer son attention en toute discrétion. Et chose que je finis par réussir, puisqu'il se retourna pour me fixer de ses yeux qui me charmaient tant à cette époque. Mais, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les soupirantes – surtout que je ne le faisais jamais devant lui, et m'empressai de lui demander d'un simple petit geste de main qui, accompagné d'une grimace, exprima très clairement ma demande, à savoir « Comment as-tu pu laisser Jedusor être en binôme avec moi ? » ! La seule réponse de sa part fut un petit haussement d'épaule contrit, que je pris comme un « Je te raconterai ça plus tard », qui me provoqua aussitôt un grand soupire à m'en fendre l'âme. Mais je me repris très vite, car il ne fallait pas que j'en oublie d'écouter le professeur, car il était hors de question pour moi de louper une information qui n'échapperait sûrement pas à Tom !

« Bien ! C'était exclamé le professeur dans sa jovialité habituelle. Aujourd'hui mes enfants, je vous demanderais d'être extrêmement attentifs, précis, et surtout appliqués, car la potion que nous allons préparer ensemble est très dangereuse et demande une grande attention. Il s'agit de l'Amortentia. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est cette potion... ? »

Évidemment, aussitôt le professeur eut-il posé cette question que Tom avait déjà levé la main, près à démonter à tout le monde encore une fois a quelle point il était brillant. Et, évidemment, Horace a de suite été très content de voir que son élève préféré – car il était évident qu'il l'était, réagisse aussi vite. Lui donnant la parole dans un petit soubresaut ravit, Tom ne se fit pas attendre, et, du ton charmeur qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre pour parler aux professeurs, il répondit alors...

« Il s'agit-là du plus puissant des philtres d'amour au monde.  
- Bien, bien, très bien, Tom, Cinq point pour Ser-  
- Tu as oublié de préciser qu'elle possédait une odeur différente pour chacun, divisée en trois éléments bien distincts, par rapport à ce qui les attire, Jedusor, j'ai alors ajouté calmement mais oh combien malicieusement, sans même daigner lui adresser un regard.  
- Excellent, mademoiselle Thompson ! Cinq point pour G-  
- Mais j'allais y venir, Thompson, m'a-t-il alors répondu de son ton doucereux. J'allais même compléter en disant que l'Amortentia était identifiable par sa couleur nacrée caractéristique et sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables. Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Seuls un silence vexé, quelques marmonnements et une moue contrariée répondirent alors à Tom. Et Merlin que cette réponse était à la hauteur de ses attentes, au vu du sourire moqueur qu'il m'a alors lancé ! Mais il fallait dire aussi que je l'avais bien cherché ! Moi qui a voulu le ridiculiser, j'avais été bien naïve, car il y avait un détail de taille que j'avais oublié à ce moment-là : J'avais beau être une très bonne élève, Tom, lui restait tout de même le meilleur élève de Poudlard ! De plus, les potions étaient sa spécialité, il était ainsi très vaniteux de ma part de penser pouvoir lui clouer le bec sur ce sujet-là !

Slughorn quant à lui, jubilait pleinement de tant d'enthousiasme de notre part, et cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la longue ! D'ailleurs, dans une sorte de petite danse faite de sauts et de claquements de mains, il a finalement, entre deux compliments, accordé vingt point à chacune de nos maisons ! Un peu excessif, surtout pour ma propre maison, mais que veux-tu, il a toujours été comme cela. Enfin. Après quelques explications et recommandations concernant la potion, ainsi qu'après nous avoir donné la liste des ingrédients et indiqué la page où l'on nous donnait les indications à la réalisation, il nous a finalement laissés créer tout cela.

Lançant un petit soupire exaspéré, je me suis alors munie du manuel pour l'ouvrir à la bonne page, tandis que Tom restait muet. Mais il ne le resta pas très longtemps, et ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole pour me dire une simple phrase, le plus naturellement du monde...

« Bien, tu vas chercher les ingrédients ? »

Une simple phrase, certes, mais qui ne passa pas !

« Comment ça, JE vais chercher les ingrédients ? Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ça serait à moi d'aller les chercher ?  
- Eh bien, m'a répondu très calmement Tom. Tout simplement parce que j'ai été le premier à le demander.  
- Et alors ? T'as des jambes, non ? Tu n'es pas handicapé moteur, à ce que je sache ? Alors si tu les veux tant, tes ingrédients, tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher.  
- « Si je les veux tant »... ? Tu es au courant que sans ingrédient, il sera difficile de faire cette potion ?  
- Ca, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

Campant fermement sur mes positions, j'ai continué aussi calmement que je le pouvais à tourner les pages en ignorant totalement le regard inquisiteur et scrutateur que me lançait Tom. Ce dernier a finalement compris que, aussi étonnant, étrange et stupide que cela pouvait paraître, j'étais sérieuse. Eh oui, j'étais prête à gâcher un cours entier, simplement par fierté. Parce qu'évidemment, il ne s'agissait, encore une fois, que de fierté. Seulement, Tom, lui, n'en était pas capable. Évidemment, lui qui tenait tant à être si parfait, cela n'allait pas être très bon dans son CV, surtout auprès du professeur qu'il avait le plus réussit à mettre dans sa poche !

Ainsi, après avoir poussé un petit soupir résilié, et d'avoir soufflé un petit « bien », Tom alla chercher ces fameux ingrédients, sous mon regard arrogant. Mais encore une fois, j'étais bien naïve de penser qu'il allait s'en arrêter là. Parce que bien sûr, ça n'allait certainement pas être le cas. Et pour cause ! Lorsqu'il est revenu, humilité peignant son visage, tandis qu'il ignorait ma narquoiserie silencieuse, il déposa simplement tout ce qu'il nous fallait à côté de notre chaudron commun. Quant à moi, je venais de trouver la bonne page, et commençais à entamer la lecture de la fabrique de cette potion lorsqu'encore une fois, Tom reprit la parole, toujours aussi calmement.

« Eh bien. Puisque je suis allé chercher tout cela, à toi de faire la potion. »

Je crois que j'ai du rester silencieuse une ou deux bonnes secondes lorsque j'ai entendu cela. Il fallait dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, et que sur le coup, tout ça m'a paru assez... Stupide, grotesque. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tardé à le lui faire savoir.

« Pardon ? Tu rigoles, là ?  
- Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.  
- Mais... C'est... Tu... Mais n'importe quoi ! On est censés la préparer à deux, pas question de faire tout le boulot, je suis pas ton elfe de maison !  
- Oh, fit-il alors, pensif, petit sourire malin au visage, dans un regard en biais. Tu es donc en train de dire que tu n'es pas capable de réaliser cette potion sans mon aide ? »

Interdite, voilà comment j'ai été à l'entente de cette pique. Le regardant, bouche légèrement bée, je l'ai refermée quelques secondes plus tard, aucun mot digne de ce nom ne voulant sortir de ma gorge. Et puis, encore une fois, j'ai retenté de parler, de ne lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, mais encore une fois, et a son plus grand bonheur au vu du sourire et du regard qu'il me lançait... Ce fut un échec, et ma bouche se ferma de nouveau. Le fait était que j'avais dès lors compris qu'il avait vu ma fierté. Comment ne pas la voir, en même temps ! Il l'avait vu, oui... Et il en jouait. Bien sûr, il avait d'ores et déjà assimilé le fait que de sous entendre que je n'étais pas capable de quelque chose... Avait un effet tout particulier sur moi ! Et alors qu'il continuait à me regarder de la même manière, moi, je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester de la sorte, tandis que je commençais même à rougir de colère, et peut-être même de vexation. Ainsi, me tournant d'un air humble, tête haute, j'ai déclaré, peut-être un peu trop fort pour paraître naturelle...

« Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est pas toi le centre du monde, Jedusor, et je pourrais parfaitement me débrouiller, avec ou sans toi. »

Et voilà. Voilà comment je me suis, assez bêtement, laissée avoir par Tom. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il l'attendait, cette réplique, et de pied ferme. Cela, je l'ai de suite compris, lorsque j'ai vu son sourire s'agrandir, son regard se montrant que plus perçant encore. Se penchant alors doucement de manière à ce que sa bouche arrive à hauteur de mon oreille, il s'est alors mit à susurrer de manière doucereuse...

« Eh bien dans ce cas, prouve-le moi, _Elisabeth_.  
- Oh, mais, fis-je de manière la plus fière possible tout en me tournant assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, petit sourire au lèvres. Aucun problème, _Tom_. »

Eh oui, comme je te l'ai dis, ma simple fierté aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi si cela pouvait me permettre de clouer le bec de quelqu'un m'ayant provoqué. Et de clouer le bec de Tom, Merlin que j'en avais envie ! Ainsi, j'étais bien décidée à parfaitement réussir cette potion, et ce sans son aide ! Je riais d'avance de la tête qu'il pourrait faire, et je me languissais de m'attirer les honneurs de la réussite. Car oui, pour moi, il était évident que j'allais réussir cette potion les doigts dans le nez, si j'ose dire.

Ainsi, sous son regard perçant et scrutateur, je me suis attelée à la tâche, bien décidée à parfaitement réussir cette potion, sans même me rendre compte que moi qui ne voulait pas faire tout le travail toute seule... Eh bien voilà ce que je m'étais mise à faire tout de même ! Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai finalement, avec beaucoup de mal je te l'accorde, réussit mon objectif ! Après tout, je n'était pas l'une des élèves favorites de ce cher Horace pour rien ! Quel sentiment de fierté immense ai-je pu ressentir, en cet instant, en voyant cette couleur, ces vapeurs,... Et surtout en sentant ce parfum qu'il n'émanait que pour moi et moi seule ! Tournant alors la tête en direction de Tom, je l'ai malicieusement regardé, alors qu'il fixait d'un air étrange la potion, pour finalement lui faire d'un ton tout aussi malicieux que mon regard...

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ? »

Tom ne me répondit pas, à cet instant. Enfin, pas verbalement, tout du moins. Il se contenta seulement de me lancer un petit regard, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. Évidemment, cette réaction m'a rendue perplexe, mais je n'a pu le questionner sur cela, car la fin du cours approchant, notre cher professeur c'était mit à faire un tour de table pour voir le résultat des groupes, et était arrivé le moment où c'est vers nous, qu'il se dirigea.

« Magnifique, magnifique ! C'était-il alors exclamé. Une belle potion que voilà ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de mes deux élèves préférés ! »

Se penchant alors sur notre potion – enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire sur MA potion, le vieil homme huma alors dans un sourire appréciateur le parfum que donnait pour lui la potion, sans dire un seul mot. Et puis, il se redressa vers nous, nous adressa un immense sourire, puis repris la parole.

« Et parfaitement réalisé en plus de cela !  
- Oui, approuva alors à ma plus grande surprise mon camarade dans un sourire malin. Thompson a eu un peu de mal, mais j'ai été là pour lui venir en aide.  
- DE QU... ?!  
- Oh, mais je vous reconnais bien là, mon cher Tom ! Vous et votre générosité chevaleresque, c'est vraiment digne de vous ! Félicitation, mon cher !  
- Oh, mais je ne mérite pas tous les honneurs, s'était-il modestement défendu sous mon regard éberlué. Thompson a tout de même fait de son mieux.  
- Espèce de...  
- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, mon cher, je n'en doute pas ! Et c'est cinq point que je rajoute à vos deux maisons pour cette parfaite réalisation ! Bien, tout le monde, vous pouvez y aller, le cours est terminé ! »

Je fulminais. Et si tu savais à quel point. Ma rage était telle que j'en tremblais presque. Et lorsque tout le monde s'est mis à ranger ses affaires, lorsque le professeur était loin, et alors que Tom était déjà en train de commencer à partir, je laissa éclater ma rage.

« Oh, alors toi ! M'étais-je exclamée contre un Tom restant toujours aussi calme. T'as un de ces culots ! Cette potion, tu... Elle... C'est MOI qui l'ai faite, tu n'as absolument RIEN fait !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu as récolté autant de point que moi, non ?  
- Mais j'm'en fiche, des points ! Tu... Slughorn est maintenant persuadé que c'est toi qui la faite, et que je n'ai été fichue de rien, alors que c'est faux !  
- Oh, alors c'est juste le fait que tu n'as pas eu la reconnaissance que tu espérais, qui te chiffonne ?  
- Et bah oui, parfaitement ! »

A l'écoute de ma dernière phrase, Tom se tourna vers moi, me regarda d'un air pensif, sans rien dire. Cela m'étonna un peu, et je lui demanda alors s'il avait un problème, à me fixer de la sorte. Il eut alors un petit sourire malin, presque imperceptible, puis il prit doucement la parole...

« Un tel besoin de reconnaissance auprès d'autrui... Cela te rend... Assez fausse. »

… Avant de simplement tourner les talons pour sortir, dans une désinvolture qui en disait long sur le malin plaisir qu'il avait pris durant ce cours. Il était donc parti, me laissant là, toute seule. Toute seule à digérer le fait qu'il était évident que cette-fois ci, il avait gagné, et en beauté.

* * *

_Tadadadaam ! Hinhinhin, cette pauvre Elisabeth, elle qui était tant décidée à clouer le bec de Tom, tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme elle l'aurait souhaiter. Snif. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé 8D ! A la semaine prochaiine ** _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un nom singulier

BONJOUR TOUT LE MOOONDE et welcome sur ce troisième chapitre ! :D La semaine dernière, Zelisabeth en avait bien bavé durant ce cours de potion ou c'est, avons-le, Tom qui a bien mené la danse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous avait plu, et je tiens à remercier celles ayant pris le temps de me poster un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur;). Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons Elisabeth à la sortie de ce fameux cours de potion !

Petite précision, ce chapitre est, je dirais, un chapitre de transition, en quelques sortes. C'est pourquoi il sera un peu plus petit que les précédent, et qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Jedusor dedans. Néanmoins, il reste tout de même très important pour la suite, alors faites avec ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira 8D  
Bonne lecture~

**Memoria.**  
_Chapitre trois : Un nom singulier ▬_

Je fus très vexée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et encore, le mot était faible. Tandis que tout le monde sortait de la salle petit à petit, moi, je restais là, à fixer cette porte par laquelle j'avais vu Tom sortir quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ce fut Horace qui me réussit à me sortir de mes pensées, en m'invitant à venir le voir. Mes amis, comme à leur habitude les derniers à sortir, me firent comprendre d'un petit signe de tête qu'ils m'attendraient à l'entrée de la salle. Après avoir acquiescé, je suis donc allée rejoindre ce bon professeur qui m'attendait tout sourire. Sourire que je lui rendis, bien évidemment, même si le mien était un peu forcé, gorge encore serrée de l'humiliation que venait de me faire subir Tom. Enfin, heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas, et se contenta, lorsque je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, de prendre parole dans la même jovialité qui lui est si propre.

« Ah, ma chère petite Elisabeth ! Je vous retiens là parce que je voulais vous informer d'une petite idée que j'ai eu... Mais... Quel dommage, j'aurais également voulu en parler à Tom, mais... Il est parti trop rapidement... Etait-il pressé ?  
- Euh... Oui. Il avait euh... Une envie pressante. Très pressante. La grosse commission, avais-je soufflé faussement sérieuse, tel un secret à garder.  
- Oh, je vois. Eh bien ma foi ce n'est pas grave, vous vous chargerez de lui transmettre le message !  
- Bien sûr...  
- Ma foi, je compte sur vous ! Alors voilà. J'avais dans l'idée qu'une de mes... « petites réunions » ne serait pas de trop pour fêter la nouvelle année scolaire... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Eh bien, c'est la première fois que vous faire cela !  
- Eh oui, je dois avouer n'avoir eu l'idée qu'en début de semaine. Je me suis dis qu'il ne serait pas mal de changer les habitudes ! J'espère ainsi pouvoir compter sur votre présence. Cela se passera Samedi 24 septembre, dans cette même salle, à partir de 20h. N'oubliez pas de transmettre tout cela à Tom !  
- Ne vous en faites pas, non, je n'oublierais pas. Mais, vous ne demandez pas à Grâce Sullivans ? Et Selena Rodrigue ? Elles faisaient pourtant partie de vos... réunions, jusqu'à présent...  
- Oh, oui, j'ai déjà pu croiser Miss Rodrigue hier, je lui en ai parlé à ce moment-là, alors j'ai jugé inutile de la retenir plus longtemps. Quant à Miss Sullivans... j'ai eu, comment dire.. Quelques différents avec père, alors..  
- Ah, je vois, c'est sûr que cela ferait étrange vis-à-vis de Mr Sullivans...  
- Vous avez parfaitement compris, ma chère ! Bien, alors, puis-je espérer votre présence... ?  
- Mais, très certainement, professeur !  
- Magnifique ! Fit-il dans un petit soubresaut. Ah, aussi ai-je oublié de vous préciser, bien évidemment, cavaliers et tenues de soirées exigés, mais de cela, je doute qu'il soit un problème pour vous !  
- Oh, euh... Eh bien, non, pas de problème...  
- Fort bien ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps pour aller déjeuner, et je vous dis à plus tard, ma chère !  
- Oui, à plus tard, professeur ! »

Cela aurait pu paraître étrange, mais le professeur Slughurn venait de me faire remonter ma bonne humeur ! Oh, bien sûr, j'étais toujours un petit peu contrariée, mais pas autant que l'instant d'avant. J'avais toujours énormément apprécié Horace, tant en temps que professeur que de personne. J'aimais sa jovialité, et m'amusais beaucoup de son éternel besoin d'être bien entouré. Et bien sûr, j'étais très honorée d'être de ceux par qui il aimait être entouré. Oh évidemment, je savais que son intérêt pour moi n'était que pour son propre intérêt, qu'il pensait très certainement que j'allais, après Poudlard, devenir quelqu'un qui pourrait agrandir sa renommée, mais... à vrai dire, tout cela m'était bien égal. Enfin. Après un dernier au revoir au professeur, je suis allée rejoindre mes amis, qui étaient en pleine discutions. Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils me virent arriver, ils ne tardèrent pas à 'inclure dans leur joyeuse conversation, et ce, en une seule question.

« Eh, Liz ! Alors, c'était quoi que t'as senti, dans ta potion ?  
- Quoi, c'est ça, ta question ? J'ai alors rigolé. Même pas « qu'est-ce que Slug te voulait ? », comme d'habitude ?  
- Boaf, soupira Will, en agitant la main d'un air las. J'ai finis par intégrer que c'était toujours pour t'inviter à ses fêtes privées auxquelles j'ai même pas le droit d'y aller, tu sais.  
- Si tu veux tant y aller, fit malicieusement Edward, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte de te faire inviter par Jedusor !  
- ARG ! Et puis quoi, encore ! Je préfère encore me balader nue dans tout le château tout une journée !  
- C'est vrai ? Umh, intéressant.  
- Eh, arrête-toi là, le pervers, j'ai jamais dis que je le ferais, ni que j'avais envie de le faire. Pour te dire à quel point Jedusor me fait envie. »

Et voilà, ma petite, voilà comment mes chers amis, en deux secondes, ont rendus ma bonne humeur à néant. Car en parlant de Jedusor, ils venaient de me faire rappeler que je devrais aller à sa rencontre pour le prévenir de la prochaine soirée de Slughrn. Et de faire cela juste après ce cour abominable qu'il venait de me faire vivre... Autant dire que cela n'était pas très réjouissant. Remarquant mon air se noircissant de seconde en seconde, mes amis s'arrêtèrent alors pour me fixer, avant qu'Edward ne prit la parole.

« Bah. C'est c'que t'as senti, qui te met dans cet état ? C'était un truc qui puait ?  
- Imbécile, je souffle alors. Non, c'est... C'est juste que Jedusor s'est montré détestable de tout le cours, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il peut être apprécié... Si c'est son vrai visage que j'ai vu, je peux vous dire que c'est le plus grand des hypocrites.  
- Ha, j'en était toujours sûre, de ça ! S'est exclamée, fière, Willow. Tu vois, Eddie, maintenant, t'es tout seul dans le clan des indifférents !  
- Ainsi donc, Lizzie, tu oses me trahir ?  
- Désolée, mais faut croire que oui. Enfin. Pour en revenir à la potion, bah, ce que j'ai senti, moi, c'était l'odeur que prend la nuit en été, des habits fraîchement lavés par ma mère, et... »

Quelle belle gaffe ai-je failli commettre à ce moment-là ! La troisième odeur, ma petite, était le caramel vanillé, autrement dis l'odeur du gel douche d'Edward. Edward qui était juste devant moi et ni ne savait rien de mes sentiments envers lui. Je pense donc que si j'avais commis l'erreur de dire le troisième élément de ce que je sentais pour l'Amortentia, je me faisais prendre, et ce, comme qui dirais la main dans le sac ! Mais heureusement, je me suis arrêtée au bon moment. Edward et Willow, eux, continuaient de me regarder, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

« « Et »... ?  
- Et...  
- Oui ?  
- Et donc, euh... Et... Et... »

Encore une fois je me suis stoppée. Encore une fois, ils me regardaient. Mais cette fois-ci, alors que je tenta un coup d'oeil à Edward, - puis à Willow pour ne pas trop me trahir, je senti mes joues chauffer, au point de devenir bientôt aussi brûlantes que la sensation que me produisaient les regards de Tom. Et évidemment, les deux compères en face de moi ne tardèrent pas à tirer leur conclusions, et, à mon plus grand malheur, pas si erronées que cela. Ainsi, peu à peu, leur visages s'illuminèrent, et ils s'exclamèrent alors en même temps, et dans une parfaite synchronisation...

« OOOOOOOOOOOOoooohhhhhhhhh, elle a un amoureux !  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis alors inutilement défendue, tandis que je rougissais un peu plus.  
- Oooh, allez, t'en fais pas, tu peux nous le dire, ça, à nous !  
- Surtout à moi ! Entre filles, on se comprend !  
- Pourquoi surtout à toi ? C'est MOI son meilleur ami !  
- Oui mais toi, t'es qu'un crétin, tandis que moi, je suis-  
- Une crétine.  
- EH ! »

Ravie de voir qu'une énième chamaillerie débutait entre les deux, j'en ai alors profité pour filer droit, quittant les cachots sans même les attendre, tout en espérant qu'il ne me remarqueraient que lorsque j'aurais pu rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, c'est que trois heures de cours de potions étaient exactement le genre de chose qui me creusaient un véritable trou dans l'estomac, alors ajouté à cela un Tom exécrable et un Edward ayant presque découvert mes sentiments envers lui, autant te dire que j'étais affamée !

Ainsi donc, je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre la Grande Salle, où nous attendaient déjà Faith et Mary. Comme une fleur et comme si de rien n'était, je me suis alors assise devant Mary, à côté de Faith, dans un sourire. Entament la conversation avec elles, j'ignorais bien délibérément les deux autres qui arrivèrent dès lors, en me lançant des regards appuyés. Mais bon. Je ne comptais absolument pas m'épancher plus sur le sujet tant convoité. J'étais très bornée – oh, je le suis toujours, bien sûr. Et cela, ils le savaient bien.

Enfin. Encore une fois et durant une petite seconde, un regard brûlant dans mon dos et venant très certainement de la table des Serpentards me ramena à la réalité. Il fallait que j'aille voir Tom pour le prévenir de la soirée qui venait. Un instant, je me suis dis que je pouvais lui donner des informations erronées, puis je me suis rabattue, me rappelant bien vite que Slughurn savait qui devait transmettre les dites-informations à Tom. Je me suis alors dis que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Mais il fallait voir la réalité en face : Si je commençais comme cela, tous les jours suivants pourraient également attendre le lendemain. Ainsi, après un grand soupire à m'en fendre l'âme, après avoir déclaré un petit « bon, j'y vais » d'un ton de condamnée à mort, je me suis retournée, et, gardant toute ma fierté et restant le plus humble possible, je me suis dirigée à grands pas assurés vers la table des verts et argents, fixant celui à qui je devais parler, soutenant son regard perçant, ignorant ceux des autres Serpentards qui me dévisageaient assez bizarrement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la direction que je prenais.

Et puis, lorsque je fis juste devant la place où Tom s'était assis, alors que je m'appuyais sur la table à l'aide de mes paumes, je déclara platement, tout en le regardant le plus froidement que je pouvais :

« Samedi 24. 20h. Habillé et accompagné. Salle de Slughurn. Il y a des témoins, tu ne pourras donc pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Et sans un autre regard, sans une autre parole, je me suis retournée, puis j'ai commencé à rejoindre la table. Mais à peine ai-je fais quelques pas que je pu entendre derrière moi, dite de sa voix moqueuse et sous les rires médisants de ses amis...

« Bonne journée à toi aussi, Thompson. »

Je le déteste. Voilà ce que j'ai pensé à cet instant. Pour la première fois, cette phrase m'a réellement traversée l'esprit, en pensant à Tom. M'arrêtant une seconde, mais sans m'abaisser non plus à me retourner pour lui assainir le regard que sa remarque m'avait fait avoir, je suis retournée d'une démarche rapide et énervée à ma table, si prise dans ma colère que je n'en avais même pas entendu mes camarades autour de moi une fois arrivée à destination.

« Eh, Lizzie, qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau pudding à la citr-  
- JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS !  
- 'Faut que tu t'calmes, eh, c'est que du pudding..  
- Hein ? Je.. Mais non, j'm'en fiche, de ton pudding ! Je parle de Jedusor, moi !  
- Jedusor ? Avait alors répété Faith avec ce qui semblait être de la joie. Alors ça y est, tu rejoins le groupe de « trop parfait pour être honnête » ?  
- Trop parfait ? Avais-je répété à mon tour. Tu rigoles, là ? Ce garçon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable ! Il n'arrête pas de se montrer si désagréable et arrogant ! Vous auriez vu de quelle manière il me parlait, au cours de potion !  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Oh que oui ! Quel hypocrite, celui-là ! A jouer les élèves modèles devant les profs ! Hypocrite lécheur de bottes !  
- Ouais, soupira Willow, en même temps c'est un Serpentard, c'est dans la nature même de ces bêtes-là, l'hypocrisie. Encore plus s'il vient d'une famille pro-sang-pur...  
- Ben, fit alors Faith, dans une pleine réflexion. Maintenant que j'y pense, à vrai dire, il me dit rien, le nom « Jedusor »... Pourtant, Merlin sait que je m'y connais côtés familles !  
- Et la sang-pure à parlé ! Ironisa, tout sourire, Willow, se recevant alors un coup de poing amical de Faith. Aïeuh !  
- Et maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, ajouta alors Edward lui aussi en pleine réflexion, bah... « Jedusor », « Jedusor »... Il m'est pas inconnu, ce nom, en fait... »

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration d'Edward. Le fait était que nous avions tous compris que si c'était celui qui avait grandi dans le monde Moldu qui connaissait le nom de Jedusor, et non pas celle qui avait vécu dans le prestige d'une famille Sang-Pur... Ce n'était pas forcément de bon augure... Enfin, bien sûr, cela dépendait de qui ! Parce que pour moi... Oh, pour moi, tout cela n'était qu'une grande joie pure et simple ! Et lorsqu'Edward se souvenu d'où il connaissait ce nom, lorsqu'il nous raconta alors tout cela... C'est dans un grand sourire que j'accueillis ses propos. Car enfin, j'avais ma vengeance, et je savais exactement quoi faire. Mais quelle petite naïve j'ai été. Moi qui ne pensait qu'avoir trouvé qu'une bien maigre compensation de l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir, ou tout du moins ce que j'avais pris comme tel... moi qui ne pensait qu'avoir une petite idée de vengeance assez pâle... Je me trompais lourdement. Car ce que je ne savais pas, ma petite... C'était qu'avec ce... « plan »... que j'avais eu... C'était avec le point le plus sensible de Tom Jedusor que j'allais jouer. C'était sur ce qui le hantait le plus au monde que j'allais le provoquer. Et dès lors que j'allais mettre ma vengeance à exécution, c'était l'enjeu même de toute cette bataille que j'allais changer... Irrémédiablement.

Et voilà ! Et oui, comme vous l'aurez très certainement compris, Elisabeth va s'attaquer à l'ascendance de Tom... Hohoho ! Grave erreur or not grave erreur ? On verra ça au prochain chapitre ;) ! Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif 8D


End file.
